


Carnival Game

by WandasMicutaDraga (BabyGirlNovak)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Steven Universe References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyGirlNovak/pseuds/WandasMicutaDraga
Summary: Fanart of the fusion created by aquacat21 in their work Dancing Egos , featuring Wilford, Google, and Carnival Game.





	Carnival Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2space_lesbo1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/gifts).



https://mrsromanoffmrsbarnes.deviantart.com/art/Image-733007167

This is the link to my deviant art where i posted the drawing. Please visit through this link.  
Thank you.


End file.
